


The ugly sweater doesn’t look so ugly when you are wearing it

by youwishpreppy



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwishpreppy/pseuds/youwishpreppy
Summary: Day Three: PrancerJoaquin DeSantos and Kevin Keller (Joavin) + Ugly Sweater Party





	The ugly sweater doesn’t look so ugly when you are wearing it

**Author's Note:**

> Day Three: Prancer  
> Joaquin DeSantos and Kevin Keller (Joavin) + Ugly Sweater Party

“It’s a family tradition. On Christmas Eve we meet at our house, and everyone has to wear an ugly Christmas sweater. It’s super fun!”  
  
Joaquin raised an eyebrow and looked at Kevin’s excited face. An ugly sweater party didn’t really sound like the thing Joaquin would be into. And the thought of Kevin’s whole family in one place scared him a bit. He had met Kevin’s dad, and after an awkward start they got along pretty well now, but the whole family?  
  
But Joaquin loved Kevin, loved him with all of his heart, and he would do anything Kevin asked of him. Especially when Kevin looked at him with that hopeful expression and big pleading eyes.  
  
“Ok sure, I will come to your ugly sweater party.”  
  
“Yes! Ok here’s the deal. I already bought two matching sweaters for us. One is green and the other one red. Which one do you want?”  
  
Kevin was already walking to his closet and then pulled out two sweaters, which definitely deserved the label ugly Christmas sweaters. One green, the other one bright red, both with a wild pattern of reindeers, snowmen and elves on the front and a happy holidays glitter embroidery on top.

Kevin held the sweaters up with a delighted smile, and Joaquin realized that he had never even had the slightest chance to refuse. He chuckled and shook his head in amusement.  
  
“Wow, you are really eager for this, huh?”  
  
“Of course. It’s one of my favorite things when it comes to Christmas. So, which one?”  
  
“Um… I will take the green one. Serpent style, you know?”  
  
Kevin laughed softly and tossed the green sweater to Joaquin.  
  
“Ok babe, take this with you. And maybe you could wear a Santa hat too. It would look so adorable on you I think!”  
  
Joaquin could only nod weakly and look at his green sweater in a mixture of horror and amusement.

The party was a week later, and Joaquin was getting ready with Toni’s help. He already had the ugly sweater on, and he thought it looked horrible, but that was the point of the party, so he guessed it was ok. But it was so different from the things he usually wore that it was really strange to look at himself in the mirror. He caught Toni’s gaze, and she laughed at him.  
  
“You look so cute J! Funny and totally awkward, but cute! Kevin will love it.”  
  
“Well.. thank you, TT.”  
  
He fidgeted with the sleeves of the sweater and put some more hair gel into his hair, while Toni was watching him. She stepped closer and put a hand on Joaquin’s arm.  
  
“Why are you so nervous? I swear the sweater doesn’t look that bad at all.”  
  
“It’s not the sweater. Kevin’s whole family will be there. What if they don’t like me?”  
  
“They will like you! Everyone who sees you and Kevin together knows that you are good for him.”  
  
Joaquin turned to look at his friend, the girl he considered his little sister and couldn’t help but grin at her. He reached out and pulled Toni into a hug.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
Toni smiled and got on her tiptoes to put a Santa hat on Joaquin’s hair. He took one last look at himself in the mirror and decided to just go for it. Toni was right, after all, Kevin’s dad had accepted Joaquin as his son’s boyfriend. The rest of the family should be ok with it too.  
  
He arrived on time for the party at the Keller’s house and was greeted at the front door by Kevin, who immediately pulled him into a hug and kissed him hello. Their kiss was sweet and loving, and it managed to calm Joaquin’s nerves at least a bit.  
  
He smiled at Kevin, once they parted again and gave his boyfriend the once-over. Kevin looked so handsome with his Santa hat on top of his perfect hair and his pretty face with that big smile. Even the ugly sweater looked good on him. Red suited him very well, and the sweater was rather tight fitting, and it accentuated Kevin’s toned body, something which Joaquin always approved of.  
  
“The ugly sweater doesn’t look so ugly when you are wearing it, Preppy.”  
  
“Well, anything looks good on me! But hey, you really look damn fine in that sweater too. Let’s get inside, come on!”  
  
Kevin took his hand and pulled him into the house. The living room was pretty crowded with people. Kevin marched over to them with a big smile on his face and introduced Joaquin to everyone, while still holding his hand the whole time.  
  
It warmed Joaquin’s heart, how proud Kevin sounded when he said:  
  
“This is my boyfriend, Joaquin.”  
  
Everyone shook Joaquin’s hand and smiled at him and wished him Merry Christmas. Kevin’s grandma even told him that he had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen and that Kevin was very lucky to have such a pretty boyfriend.   
  
Joaquin felt welcome and accepted right from the start. And he couldn’t help but think that maybe wearing an ugly sweater wasn’t such a bad thing. The sweater made him look cute, Kevin had been right about that. Joaquin looked harmless, just like any Northsider. No one would suspect that he came from the wrong side of the tracks and was part of a gang.   
  
Tonight he was just Joaquin, that cute boy in the ugly green sweater who was looking at Kevin with heart eyes and a little happy smile.  
  
It was much later that night when the guests had already left when the biggest surprise happened though. Joaquin was currently loading some dirty plates into the dishwasher, while Kevin was in the bathroom when Kevin’s dad walked up to him.  
  
“Joaquin, thanks for your help, but you don’t have to do this.”  
  
“It’s ok, Mr. Keller. I want to help. Thank you for inviting me. It was nice to meet Kevin’s family.”  
  
“I’m glad that you came and call me Tom please.”  
  
Joaquin almost dropped a plate and turned to look at Kevin’s dad in surprise.   
  
“I know I was a bit reluctant at first. But I can see that you really care about my son. And you make him happy. He was glowing tonight, he was delighted that you were here with him and that he could introduce you to everyone. This is the version of Kevin I want to see all the time, the happy version. He deserves that, and you are the one who puts him into that mood. Merry Christmas, Joaquin and welcome to the Keller family!”  
  
He patted Joaquin’s shoulder and went back into the living room.  
  
Joaquin was still staring after Mr. Keller, Tom, when Kevin came back into the kitchen. He took one look at Joaquin and asked him a bit worried:  
  
“Hey babe, what’s wrong?”  
  
“Your dad… he just told me to call him Tom.”  
  
“Wow, he did? But that’s amazing! I am so happy!”  
  
He hugged Joaquin and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, before adding:  
  
“I will have to thank him tomorrow. But for now, I want to spend time with my boyfriend. Let’s go to my room.”  
  
“Are you tired, Preppy?”  
  
“Who said I was tired? I just want to get you out of that ugly holiday sweater. It looks cute on you, but I kinda miss my bad boy. I think I need to see your tattoo. Make sure that there is still a Serpent underneath that Christmas disguise.”  
  
He winked at Joaquin, and they both chuckled.   
  
They spent the rest of the night in Kevin’s room, the ugly Christmas sweaters abandoned on the floor next to Kevin’s bed. But Joaquin would take his sweater home the next day, because he wanted to keep it as a keepsake of the magical things that sometimes happened during Christmas time, like becoming part of your boyfriend’s family.


End file.
